The Story of Turles
by cgicisic
Summary: The story of Turles, main enemy of the Tree of Might, and his struggle as a fugitive saiyan in the Empire of Freeza.


The History of Tullece (Turles)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and are owned by Akira Toriyama.

Part 1: Planet Vegeta

Part 2: Conquest of Planet Tancoin

Part 3: Training on Planet Freeza 69

Part 4: Discovery on Planet Susinju

Part 5: Rebellion of Planet Freeza 69

Part 6: Power up on Planet Harigon

Part 7: Peace on Planet Amondion

Part 8: Ginyu Force Strike on Amondion

Part 9: Power up on Cancodion

Part 10: Assault on Planet Earth

Part 11: Abandoned Earth

Part 12: Discovery of Power

Part 13: Namek Part 1

Part 14: Namek Part 2

Part 15: The Battle with Freeza

Part 16: Decisive Battle on Namek

Part 17: Tullece The Supreme Power

Part 18: Freeza's Family

Part 19: Another Saiyan

Part 20: Earth Life

Birth

A saiyan woman yelled in pain, it was the greatest pain in a saiyan woman's life. The pain was childbirth, something all saiyan mothers would eventually go through. Saiyan Women were always classified into two occupations, weaker women would become birth mothers and the stronger would become Planetary Pirates under the employment of the space tyrant Freeza.

A loud scream came out of the birthmother's mouth as a small baby came out. The baby immediately cried and was taken into the ward. Suddenly something unexpected happened another baby was coming out. The woman cried louder than before and let out another identical baby boy. Despite the Freezan medical technology the saiyan mother died after having her children. She died without leaving a name in history.

Decision

Freeza maintained a strict population control law on Planet Vegeta, the birth of twin saiyans was a strict violation of Freezan Law. The doctors of the Medical Ward had to terminate the life of the weaker saiyan baby. The lizard like doctor, Gembori picked up an in-depth scouter and picked up the first born baby, " Power level 2.25 on baby one, did you get that Kekem?" stated Gembori. Gembori's subordinate Kekem recorded the first baby's power level and motioned an affirmative. Gembori picked up the second baby and turned on the scouter. " Power level 2.20 on baby two," said Gembori, " I guess I'll go give baby one to Planthor for further procedures. Kekem will you handle baby two for me?" Kakem looked at Gembori and said, " It's a damn shame we have to kill a baby, damn that Freeza!" "It's standard Kakem unless you can make Freeza change the law we can't do any thing." said Gembori. Gembori left with the first baby. Kakem picked up the toxic syringe and pricked the baby lightly and the baby began to cry. Kakem dropped the syringe into the disposal and ran off the ward with the baby in his bag.

The baby was lightly injected with the toxin so he was close to dying. Kakem made it to his living quarters and took the saiyan baby out and laid him on the bed. Kakem knew that if the baby healed he would be immune to the harmful effects of any other toxin. Kakem picked up a scouter and it blipped a power level of 5.5. "Amazing the toxin made him even more powerful than before." said Kekem to himself. In all the events that happened that day it finally hit him that he committed a Freezan crime and the penalty was death. Kekem needed to get the baby out of Vegeta somehow.

Escape

Kekem left the baby at home and left to the medical center for work. He was early so he went to go see the saiyan's twin brother. "Kakorot, his name is Kakorot," said Kekem. Gembori came to Kekem and said, " Kakorot's father is back from Kanassa." Kekem went to the healing center to see Bardock with major injuries. Both babies looked just like Bardock, but that was the usual look for the lower class. After 8 hours of work Kekem ran home and fed the saiyan all of the milk he had. Kekem left the saiyan again and went to the docks to talk to one of his friends. Kekem talked to the dock manager Lamnek. " Lamnek I have a problem…." said Kekem. Kekem told Lamnek everything. " Kekem why do you have to break Freezan laws, I can't just send an unregistered baby to an official planet. " Sir we have a death," said a worker. Lamnek looked at Kekem and motioned him to go get the baby. Kekem ran to his living quarters and grabbed the baby.

Kekem ran to the docks and switched the babies, Lamnek said, " His name will now be Tullece the same name of the baby who died, he will be en route to planet Tancoin." Four hours later planet Vegeta was destroyed by Freeza. Tullece lands on Planet Tancoin the next day.

Part Two: Conquest of Planet Tancoin

Adoption

Relative Time: Goku's Childhood to Son Gohan's Death

Tullece had landed in the jungle region of the Green Planet of Tancoin. He was just a baby but the saiyan baby adapts easily to its environment. Exactly ten days after his landing Tullece was found by the less primitive race of Tancoin and was immediately fed and clothed. Tullece was quite the nuisance and was angering his adoptive family and finally he was thrown out into the wild at age 5. Tullece had already learned how to communicate and to adapt by eating and drinking.

Development

Relative Time- Dragonball Saga to Red Ribbon Saga

Goku's Power- 130-160

Tullece's Power- 220

Tullece spent seven years surviving in the wild, he would go to his spaceship and listen to his commands on the planet. " Tullece destroy all intelligent life forms on planet Tancoin. Tullece trained diligently and worked to his limits. Living on the outskirts of the planet Tullece studied his planet and what he needed to do. Due to the speaker instructions he was told before he attacked a city he needed to see a full moon. Since Tullece didn't get amnesia he had full knowledge of Oozaru and his other saiyan heritage.

Conquest

Relative Time: After Baba Saga- Piccolo Daimao Saga.

Goku- 160-180-265

Tullece-220-500

Tullece had grown to age 14 and knew he needed to fulfill his conquest. Twice a year a full moon would arise and Tullece took his opportunity to attack the western capital of Tancoin. Tancoin consisted of five large cities one on each cardinal direction and one in the center. The Oozaru attacked the western city and killed everyone with no obstacle.

Tullece retreated after the full moon ended and hid for another six months. The Tancoin people looked everywhere for the monstrous monkey, but Tullece stayed in the dark always running. When six months passed Tullece attacked the southern capital and completely annihilated everything in his path. The next six months came with increased pursuits and Tullece had to engage The Tancoinians many times.

In the next year at age 15 Tullece successfully destroyed The Eastern and Northern capitals and the Tancoinians had to act quickly. The Tancoinians sent their best assassin Kalkan, a lizard like being adept in speed and energy attacks with a power level of 350. Tullece had been resting when Kalkan had gained knowledge of his whereabouts. Tullece felt a presence coming and awoke quickly. Kalkan said, " So monkey man it's about time to die!" Kalkan quickly used an afterimage attack and hit Tullece in the back of the neck. Tullece fell and quickly jumped up and launched a generic blast at Kalkan. Kalkin quickly dodged and kicked Tullece and launched an energy attack called Kakomaken, a lightning based attack that shocked Tullece greatly. Tullece fell and his heart stopped beating. Kalkan flew away thinking Tullece had died.

Tullece's heart began to beat and crawled to a river to drink water. After a week Tullece had healed fully and saw that his strength had doubled (due to the saiyan healing) Tullece was angry and he wanted to fight Kalkan again. Tullece had begun to attack small villages hoping Kalkan would come again. It worked Kalkan and ten soldiers confronted the saiyan. "So you've come again Kalkan," said Tullece. Kalkan ordered the soldiers to attack. Tullece launched ten blasts and killed the soldiers. Kalkan looked amazed and said," So you improved, monkey." Tullece jumped and kicked Kalkan in the face. Kalkan fell, but recovered quickly and punched Tullece in the torso. Tullece launched a few energy blasts. Kalkan dodged and launched a Kakomaken. Tullece was hit directly and fell. Kalkan looked and said," I better finish the job." Tullece opened his eyes and launched a large blast in Kalkan's face killing him instantly.

The End of Tancoin

Relative Time- Piccolo Daimao Saga- First Year Training With Kami

Goku- 265

Tullece- 500

No moon

A month had passed since Tullece defeated Kalkan and the people of Tancoin were in a panic. The searches for Tullece had tripled and the Tancoinians were getting desperate. Tullece was watching the moon and saw a red beam hitting the moon. Tullece looked and saw a crack growing on the moon and it suddenly exploded. "What the Hell!" yelled Tullece. The moon was gone, with no moon it meant no Oozaru. Tullece had one more large city to take care of and his hidden power was now gone.

The End of Central Capital

Tullece was desperate he had to give it his all to destroy the Center of Tancoin. The Mad Tullece had rushed into the Capitol and began to destroy buildings and people. The military rushed and began to blast at Tullece. Tullece launched hundreds of blasts and killed many. With only his will, Tullece had overcame all obstacles and the Central Capitol of Tancoin was decimated. In the two weeks that followed the villages fell at the hands of Tullece.

Homing Beacon

Tullece was instructed to destroy all intelligent life on Tancoin. After his mission was fulfilled he was instructed to hit a homing beacon and await further instruction. After another month of waiting alone a spaceship landed and Tullece was about to learn how life was under the Freezan Rule.

Part 3: Training on Planet Freeza 69

Relative Time- Training with Kami

Goku-300

Tullece-500

The Spaceship

Some men in identical uniforms picked up Tullece and informed him that he was the last few of his race the saiyans. After that Tullece was removed of his primitive Tancoinian leather clothes and fitted into Freeza grade uniforms and was taught how to use the scouter. Tullece had a power level of 500. Most of the ship crew had powers of 400 and the captain had a power of 700. Tullece walked to the bridge of the ship and asked," So how powerful is this Freeza?" The Captain answered," If all 100 of us on the ship and with your impressive saiyan transformation, Freeza could…." Tullece's eyes widened and asked, " What?" The captain opened his mouth and said," He would annihilate us with one finger, his battle power is 530,000." Tullece surprised at the power went to rest in the quarters.

The Training Grounds

The moment Tullece had landed he was put in rigorous training, energy concentration exercises, fighting saibamen and dealing with the torturous drill sergeant with a battle power of 2,000. Tullece had made two friends in the camp his right hand man Amond with a power of 300 and Diez with a power of 250. They had always stuck it out and lived through the Drill Sergeant, Veuk. In the next year a set of twins named Rezun and Lakesei were enrolled with low powers of 100 each, however they did have impressive abilities. Two months later a cyborg-like being named Cacar came with a power of 250. Tullece had welcomed all of them since in a year it was exam time, the test was to conquer a powerful planet with a five man strike force, the purpose was to emulate the glory of Freeza's best Corps, the Ginyu force.

Part 4: Discovery on Planet Suinsinju

Relative Time- Piccolo Jr. Saga

Goku-330

Tullece-750

Tullece with a power or 750, Amond with a power of 550, Diez with a power of 400, Cacar with a power of 450 and the twins Rezun and Lakesei with powers of 250 each posing as one man. The six were set to conquer the Planet Suinsinju, a weak semi-decent planet. The six landed on the planet and immediately begun the massacre. The six easily killed the residents on the planet until they looked to the left and saw a large tree. They flew to the tree and saw a Suinsinju citizen of with a weird looking piece of fruit. The man had a battle power of 500 and it quickly grew to a power of 800 with one bite. He flew to Tullece and kicked him, Tullece flew into the trunk. Amond jumped in, however the man easily blocked all the hits. The rest of the men jumped in, but the hits felt like nothing to the man. Instead of jumping in recklessly Tullece flew into an opening and discovered a large amount of fruit, the same fruit that the Suinsinju man had eaten. Tullece grabbed a piece and ate all of it, his power grew from 750 to 1,000. Tullece ran back just as the man was ready to kill the rest of his men. The man was instantly killed with one punch.

Regroup

Tullece, Amond, Rezun, Lakesei, Diez, and Cacar all ate the fruit. Since the fruit had unstable energy many had rotted, however there was enough fruit to give Tullece a power of 2,500, Amond a power of 1,800, Rezun and Lakesei with a power of 1,000, Diez a power of 1,500, and Cacar with a power 1,650. The men now called the Tullece Corps saw the tree disintegrate into nothing, but saw a small seed. Tullece had picked up the seed and stored it.

Future Plans

In his days on Planet Freeza 69, Tullece was looked down upon as an inferior saiyan. Tullece was belittled and beaten by the drill sergeant and he opted for Revenge.

Part 5: The Rebellion of Planet Freeza 69

Relative Time: Shortly after the Piccolo Jr. Saga

Goku- 350

Tullece-2,500

Grudge Battle

The six men renamed themselves The Crusher Tullece Corps. All of them now had power levels that rivaled the most powerful officers of the training camp. They all arrived at the planet and were immediately chewed out by the drill sergeant assistant Hjek. Amond shot a blast right into Hjek's heart. After that all five jumped and started destroying everything in sight.

Tullece had strayed away from the group and was snuck up by the drill sergeant, Veuk. Tullece was kicked on the head and fell. " So monkey, ready to die, I always hated you!" said Veuk. Tullece stood up, he knew Veuk was strong. Tullece stood up and charged at Veuk and elbowed him on the stomach. Veuk jumped back and punched Tullece in his face. Veuk smiled and said, " You know you can't win, what is your battle power?" The scouter blipped, " W-what 2,500, no way!" Tullece executed an attack shaped like a ring and killed Veuk. " If I die now, I'll see you in hell," said Tullece as he flew to the main city.

The Oozaru Returns

The rest of The Crusher Tullece Corps were getting overwhelmed with all the officers and trainees. Tullece became a much more intelligent fighter over the years, he knew he would not be able to get out alive unless he used a technique used by his saiyan ancestors. He had been studying old techniques a year ago and discovered how to make a simulated moon.

At this point the five men of Tullece had fallen, exhausted from battle. Tullece knew it was time to act now, he jumped into the heart of the training center and threw his simulated moon-ball into the sky. The man known as Tullece began a monstrous transformation, the One hundred remaining men desperately tried to destroy the transforming ape. The Oozaru returned, and launched and attack called, " Chou Makosen," a series of large blasts that destroyed everything in it's path.

Fugitives

Tullece awoke in a ravaged city ruins, bewildered he stood up and flew to the underground bunker of the training grounds, there was nobody hiding there, all of the Freezan loyals died. Tullece fit himself with a new set of clothes and a new scouter, there were 5 tiny blips on his scouter. The five men were all sent into rejuvenation chambers by Tullece. Now was the time to plan an escape, at this point Freeza was already informed about the attack, Anybody could come to investigate, the Ginyu Force, or even Freeza himself, The underground bunker yielded a circular spaceship enough to fit ten men. The ship was readied and in less than one hour, Amond, Diez, Cacar, Rezun and Lakesei were fully healed and Tullece, left ready to execute their next plan.

Part 6 Power Up on Planet Harigon

Relative Time, Time of the Dead Zone

Tullece- 2,500

Goku-370

Freeza's Message

"What!?" yelled a voice that struck fear in many, that man was called Freeza, " My training planet was wiped out!" A small man dressed in Freezan grade uniform, stood as Freeza was finished reading his report via scouter text, the man was scared stiff and his emotion did not change when a small red beam hit his heart, he was just one of the millions who felt the anger of Freeza. Freeza set his eyes on another man next to the one he just killed, " If you want to live you will check the ship logs of the training planet!' yelled the tyrant as the man quickly ran to the computer. After a few minutes the man came back with reports of the ship the Ravager, leaving the planet 12 hours earlier heading towards a Non-Freezan Planet called Harigon.

The Fugitives Land

Tullece, Amond, Cacar, Diez, Rezun and Lakesei landed on the trading planet of Harigon. Tullece knew all of the Freezan Empire was after them so in order to combat them all he had to plant the Susinju Tree once again. Tullece sent his five men to the country-side to find good soil. When his men left Tullece made a deal to trade his Freezan-Grade ship for a lower grade Harigon Class Vessel. Tullece was a smart man he knew the Ravager, was equipped with trackers and he knew within a day the Freezan Military would be in Harigon, he had to Plant the tree, eat the fruit, get stronger and combat the Freezan Military, he only hoped it wasn't the Ginyu Force.

Preparations

The Five Men of the Crusher Tullece Corps found suitable soil to support the Suisinju Tree and threw the seed and guarded it just in case the citizens found it. Harigon was a non-Freezan Trading Planet, so Tullece was not getting friendly hospitality from the locals. Tullece was able to barter some equipment for Scouter Mods, attachments for scouters so the men can communicate in a separate channel outside of the Freezan Standards. Tullece later on flew the new ship to the site of the Suisinju Tree. After 12 hours the tree grew and started sucking up the planet's nutrients. It bore an unripe green colored fruit.

The Battle of Harigon

The citizens of Harigon Marched in a militia-grade fighting force to combat the Tree and it's planters. The men were weak however and many died on the way of to the tree, since the conditions worsened on the planet. As soon as the remaining militia approached the tree they were ambushed by the Crusher Tullece Corps. The people of Harigon were massacred. After the battle, the fruit was a deep red color and was fully ripe. The men feasted on the fruit since they were able to eat all the fruit before it rotted the men grew even stronger than the previous time on the Planet Suisinju. Their power levels grew

Rezun-3,000

Lakesei-3,000

Diez-3,500

Cacar-4,000

Amond- 5,000

Tullece- 10,000

Their powers grew substantially and the tree withered away leaving it's seed. All that was left was to wait for the Freezan Military. In ten hours twenty Freezan Pods fell to the site of the ruined planed. The men exited and approached the Crusher Tullece Corps. The Freezan Military had power levels ranging 500 to 2,000. Tullece laughed at the men and walked to his ship leaving his men to kill the Freezan men. In a matter of five minutes all twenty of the men were killed and The Crusher Tullece Corps left the Planet of Harigon.

Part 7: Peace on Planet Amondium

Relative Time: Raditz's Arrival

Tullece-10,000

Goku-416

In the deep reaches of the Northern Galaxy the ship of the Crusher Tullece Corps flew, after a year of pillaging weak planets and attempting to find suitable soil for the tree, the saiyan and his men were running short on resources. Since they were wanted fugitives of The Freezan Empire they couldn't venture in too close. "So, men we're in a state of emergency we are low on resources and we need a host planet to establish base," said the voice of the Saiyan Leader Tullece, " My planet is clearly out of the question since it has been destroyed by a Meteor, does anybody have a planet outside of the Freezan Empire?" Four of his five men shook their heads all of their planets were taken by Freeza. "Sir my planet recently seceded from the Freezan Empire about 6 months ago," said Tullece's right hand man Amond. Tullece smiled and said, "En Route to Planet Amondium!"

The Peaceful Planet

The Crusher Tullece Corps landed on Amondium and were immediately greeted by the locals. Amond was the son of the Emperor Amondsun so they lodged in the Castle. The planet was prosperous before the Freezan Military had taken it. One of Freeza's first demands was to give a tribute soldier. Sadly Amond was taken from his place. 6 months ago Amondium gave a ten percent tribute of their natural resources to the Freezan Empire in exchange for secession. All of the men were replenished and were in a state of relaxation. Tullece was beginning to get romantically involved with the sister of Amond, Alican. They had to keep it secret however since Amondian Law prohibited the mixture of races in the Imperial Family. All in all the men were happy, they were happy for once in a very long time.

Part 8: Ginyu Force Strike on Amondium

Relative Time: Goku's First Death

Tullece-10,000

Goku-800

Freeza Gains Information

Despite loosing Amondium to secession there were still Freezan Loyals living on the Planet. There was an informant who told Freeza everything, the Crusher Tullece Corps and even the Suisinju Tree. Freeza called his most trusted men Dodoria and Zarbon to call Planet Freeza Five and to dispatch the Ginyu Force to Planet Amondium along with a fifty man strike force.

The Happiness Ends

Tullece was about to march to the Emperor and demand his daughter's hand in marriage when the Military was in a panic. They had received a message from Captain Ginyu himself, " Give us the fugitives and their seed! Or you shall feel the wrath of Ginyu!"

Tullece and his corps along with the Amondian Military stood at the outskirts of the civilization awaiting to fight the Ginyu Force.

Parley

"Let me speak to Freeza, he is clearly violating the secession agreement!" yelled Emperor Amondsun. "Mr. Amondsun, you are clearly harboring Freezan Fugitives!" said a tall man, with horizontal angular horns, that man was Freeza's most powerful soldier Captain Ginyu, his power boasted to be 120,000. "Captain Ginyu, if you allow my daughter and I to escape, I will let you know the weakness of the Saiyan Leader Tullece" pleaded the once mighty Emperor. "Interesting, very interesting I will accommodate two pods, tell me the weakness," said the Captain.

The Battle No amount of Training can overcome

The Freezan Elite Military force landed first before the Ginyu's

They had powers ranging from 1,500 to 3,000. And there were about fifty of them. Tullece leading the military of Amondium, signaled a charge for an attack. The Amondian military was about 500 strong, however had power levels only in the 200-500 range. Tullece and his Corps stood ready. "okay men!, Fire!!" yelled Tullece, as he launched a great amount of blasts to the Freezan Military men. The battle began with many Amondian Men dying. The battle raged for about fifteen minutes with 400 men dying in the Amondian side, and all 50 men dying in the Freezan Side.

Victory seemed assured, when four men arrived in the Battle Field, two very tall men, a normal sized man, and a short stubby man all with very high powers, three had powers over 50,000 and one had a small power of 5,000, however Tullece knew better than to underestimate a man by his size. The Four Men began to pose in a very eccentric way, "Guldo!," yelled the short man." Recoome!" yelled the muscular man. "Jeice!," yelled the normal sized man. "Burter!," yelled the very tall man, and suddenly a man with horns at the side of his head jumped in, posed and yelled," Ginyu!" The men gathered together and yelled in unison, "We are the Ginyu Force!"

Tullece yelled," Attack!" The five men instantly blasted all of the Amondian Men that remained, leaving only the Crusher Tullece Corps. Then all of the men used a Zanzoken to fight the men they selected.

Rezun and Lakesei vs. Guldo

Diez vs. Jeice

Cacar vs. Burter

Amond vs. Recoome

Tullece vs. Ginyu

Rezun and Lakesei versus Guldo

The two short men merged into one and flew to Guldo, just as they were about to use their favorite move, "Split" just as they were about to execute the attack, they were both somehow immediately attacked faster than light. Guldo used his time freeze move. The twins couldn't hit Guldo at all so they eventually succumbed to Guldo.

Diez vs. Jeice

The two jumped into a rush battle, both throwing punches Jeice threw stronger ones though throwing Diez into some rocks. Diez jumped out and threw a generic blast, and Jiece just took it head on. "So weak, mate, How could Freeza have been so worried about you guys?," laughed Jeice as he posed again, but something came out of his hand and he yelled, "Crusher Ball!" the red ball hit Diez so hard that he couldn't get up.

Cacar vs. Burter

Cacar was the fastest member of the Crusher Tullece Corps, he was a cyborg being that had rocket power in his body. He was pitted against the fastest member of the Ginyu Force though, Burter. Cacar used a full force rocket plunge directly at Burter, with only three feet between them Burter acted fast and pushed at Full speed only a spilt-second after Cacar did. The clash only lasted a pico-second throwing Cacar off into the air. Burter jumped and hit Cacar full force throwing him into the ground. "Blue Shot!!," yelled Burter, a series of Blue Blasts hit Cacar head on. The Battle of Speed ended before a minute's past.

Amond vs. Recoome

Amond punched Recoome in the face throwing him into a cliff. Recoome flew and went for a kick, Amond used a high speed spin attack throwing off Recoome again. "Oh, Prince you're so powerful, too bad you won't get up after this one…" laughed Recoome, as he threw a blast out of his mouth, "Recoome Renegade Bomber!" the blast hit Amond knocking him out as well.

Tullece vs. Ginyu

"Alright Captain, you're gonna regret facing me!" yelled Tullece as he charged for Ginyu. He dodged the attack and elbowed Tullece in the back, and laughed as he grabbed his tail. "Ahh!," screamed Tullece as he faded away into a deep sleep.

The Prisoners

Tullece awoke with his arms chained up in the Amondian Prison, "w-what," he said as he opened his eyes to see a very sinister face of Captain Ginyu. "so you finally awake you little devil, you're really good ya know?" said Ginyu as he went behind Tullece. Tullece was wondering what was going to happen when he felt a pressure in his back, " What the hell are you doing!?," yelled Tullece as he felt the excruciating pain time after time. After 5 minutes Tullece felt Ginyu exit his body. "So honey where's the seed!" said Ginyu. Tullece looked at him in fear and said," I lost it a while back." Ginyu smiled at him and said," Is that so, if you want to lie to me I'll give you the Ginyu Treatment." laughed Ginyu as he went behind Tullece and started his treatment again.

The rest of the Crusher Tullece Corps, were stuck in another wing of the prison. They were being watched by an Amondian Guard. "Rezun, we need to fuse bodies," said Lakesei. The twins fused and split instantaneously letting Lakesei free from the chains. Lakesei then walked to the area behind the guard and blasted his back, taking the keys from him. The small purple man then unleashed the rest of the Crusher Tullece Corps. "We have been sold out, by my own people," said Amond, " It's about time for us to leave this place." The five men walked cautiously to an area where nobody was guarding. "So here's the plan," said Amond as he fixed on his scouter, "The Ginyu Force is still here so we can't be seen, okay Rezun and Lakesei you two will have to secure our ship and make sure it is on standby until our arrival, Cacar you will have to break the docking bay mechanism so the Ginyu Force can't pursue us when we leave, and Diez, you and I will go rescue Lord Tullce." The five men separated to do their tasks.

The Escape Plan Action

Rezun and Lakesei snuck their way into the docking bay, and killed a few guards and took them out easily. The two entered the ship and saw it was clearly ransacked, "Probably to find the seed of the Suisinju Tree," said Rezun, "Lakesei, I will put the ship on standby and you will need to find the docking bay equipment room and find us those soil testers and robots." Lakesei exited the ship and entered the room next to the dock and took Two robot kits and many soil testers. The twins Rezun and Lakesei finished their part.

Cacar the Cyborg Being was experienced in dealing with mechanics so a job like this was something all familiar. The red-skinned man flew inconspicuously to the motorized engine of the dome-shaped dock and pulled out a vital component in the engine where the Freezan Ships were docked. Cacar laughed and made his way to the ship.

Tullece had been hanging naked by the chain for five hours he was clearly angered with that hideous purple man having his way with him. The door opened and Captain Ginyu entered, "Since you won't cooperate, I've called Freeza, I'm pretty sure he can get you to give up that seed." said the Purple Man. Tullece didn't say anything for he was terrified, terrified that the Emperor of The Northern Galaxy, Freeza was on his way. Ginyu exited.

Amond and Diez had defeated all of the guards and were waiting for a person with a power level of 120,000 to exit the area. The man walked out of the cell and made his way to the Palace, the man was leader of the Ginyu Force, Captain Ginyu. The two men of the Crusher Tullece Corps jolted to the cell and quietly killed the last guard in the way. They picked up the key and opened the door to see their leader hanging naked by chains. "Lord Tullece," said Amond as he blasted the chains and Diez went to the corner to pick up Tullece's Armor.

Tullece had dressed up again and asked, "So where do we stand at this moment Amond?" Amond frowned and said, " Lord, my people have sold us out, we have no allies, however we did organize and escape and will leave as soon as you're ready." Tullece fixed his scouter on and said, " Okay, Amond, you and Deiz go to the ship, I have to go pick up the Suisinju Seed, I left it in the palace." Amond and Diez both looked dumbfounded when Tullece quickly ran away to the palace.

Leaving in Pieces

Tullece discreetly exited the prison, he knew in a matter of fifteen minutes Captain Ginyu would come to do the routine check-up. He flew all the way to the palace and flew to the window of his love, Alican. Tullece entered the room. Alican was a pink-skin humanoid being, with reddish hair similar to her brother Amond. "Tullece!" yelled Alican, she rushed over and grabbed on Tullece and kissed him. " Alican, my love, I need to leave, I need you to stay safe for me, Freeza is on his way." said Tullece as he grabbed on her necklace and opened the locket, containing the Suisinju seed. Tullece kissed Alican and flew to the dock where The Crusher Tullece Corps waited.

The Escape

Captain Ginyu entered the Amondian Prison, to see all the guards were dead. Ginyu rushed to the main cell to see the saiyan was no longer there. "Ginyu force, report to the docks now, we have some escapees!" yelled Ginyu.

Tullece was almost to the docks when his scouter picked up 4 massive powers, The Ginyu Force. Tullece contacted his men to start up the ship. A blast was shot at him, but dodged in the nick of time. Tullece picked up a power of 55,000 closing in on him fast, Burter the fastest member of the Ginyu Force. Tullece entered the docks and flew to ship. The entrance was so small and Burter was in range of and effective blast. Burter shot a blue blast out of his hand and just as it was about to hit him five blasts countered it, The Crusher Tullece Corps. Tullece entered the ship and closed the door. The ship took off faster than even Burter.

The Ginyu Force immediately flew to their ships and attempted to open the second dome dock door where their ships were resting at. " Danmitt!," yelled Jeice as he realized the door was rigged.

End of Amondium

The Ginyu Force was immediately punished by their Captain. They were beaten senselessly, however the punishment was even worse for the Captain when Freeza came. "You're lucky I'm letting you live, I'm feeling generous," said Freeza to his subordinates the Ginyu Force, "Even if this Suisinju Tree gets this monkey and his crew stronger, they cannot beat someone who is immortal." Ginyu looked in awe when he asked, " Lord Freeza, immortality?" Freeza smiled, " Yes, you know I have 3 saiyans under my control, my mistake two now, but I heard from them there are artifacts, that can grant any wish." Freeza smiled as he signaled one of the lower soldiers to pour him a cup of wine, " I feel Vegeta is going to rebel soon, I'm going to use him and Nappa for one last time, they will offer us the vital information of these artifacts, if I knew the Planet I would go myself, but I'll sit and wait until things go in my favor." Freeza laughed and entered his ship and said one last thing to the Ginyu Force, " Kill everyone in the Planet, just keep the Planet in tact."

Part 9: Power up on Planet Cacodoin

Relative Time: Six Months Before Vegeta and Nappa Attack Earth

Tullece: 10,000

Goku: 1,000

Tullece and his crew had narrowly escaped the wrath of Freeza on Planet Amondium. "Sir, our scout bot has found a viable planet for the Suisinju Tree." said Rezun. Tullece who had been resting at the time opened one eye and asked, " What is the Planet?" Rezun entered the coordinates on the computer and found it was an infant planet newly giving life it rested on the site of an old planet called, "Cacodoin" so for all intents and purposes the new planet would be called "Cacodoin." In a matter of hours the ship landed and the six men exited the ship.

Tullece put a soil tester in the ground and found the soil could support the Tree. Amond blew a hole in the ground and Tullece threw it into the ground. Tullece and his Corps retired into the ship.

In a full day the tree had grown and the fruit ripened. The Crusher Tullece Corps had a feast on the fruit. Their power levels grew,

Tullece- 60,000

Amond-10,000

Diez-8,500

Cacar-9,000

Rezun- 6,000

Lakesei-6,000

"All right men we have grown in power, substantially, maybe enough to put up a fight against the Ginyu Force," said Tullece as he ate the last portion of his fruit. The Crusher Tullece Corps had figured out the nature of the Suisinju Tree and it's fruit. One bite would give a surge power, but would eventually wear off, so the fruit had to be supported by another piece.

The men clearly looked scared, " However, I was listening on a Scouter Conversation with Freeza," said Tullece as he smiled in an evil way, "There's a Planet my saiyan brethren are planning to invade, a planet that another saiyan failed to destroy, so if I could track down the two saiyans En Route to this Planet then I could find it, and plant the seed and grow even stronger."

Scouting

In six months Tullece and his men had found out that the Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa had attacked Earth, however were thwarted by another saiyan, by the name of Kakorot. Tullece was interested on how he would fare against a saiyan who thwarted the Prince of all Saiyans.

Disclaimer: The following Part is based on the Dragonball Z Movie 3: The Deciding Battle for Planet Earth( The Tree of Might) For all intents and Purposes the four men who died fighting Vegeta and Nappa; Yamcha, Chiaozu, Tenshinhan and Piccolo will be alive and the battles will be interpreted another way and will have an alternative ending.

Part 10: Assault on Planet Earth

Relative Time Shortly After Vegeta and Nappa's Attack

Tullece-60,000

Goku-30,000

The Earth

A lone space satellite flew into the beautiful blue planet called, "Earth." The purpose was to scout the earth for soil suitable for the Suisinju Tree. It landed and set a fire into a forest, however that was not a concern of the satellite that now turned into a walking bot. After a half a day of searching for the richest soil it was found in a newly restored forest, that was once burned, but miraculously was brought back to life.

The Crusher Tullece Corps

"So that's Earth," said Diez, as he smiled at the beautiful blue planet. " So Kakorot failed to extinguish the life forms," said Amond. "Yeah, I can't believe it, are you sure Kakorot didn't perish when he was a mere child," said Lakesei. A voice came from behind, " No, he's a saiyan and saiyans never perish." Rezun hooked up the long range scouter and picked up many power levels over 2,000 the highest power came to be around 20,000.

The ship landed and the five men of Tullece exited and flew to the future site of the Suisinju Tree. When getting there Amond blasted used his Ki, to uproot the ground for a hole large enough to plant the seed. There was some sort of flying vehicle to the distance that blew up with the impact of the force. Diez smiled and threw the seed to the ground and the five men waited for the seed to sprout into a tree.

The Tree

In a matter of hours the tree had fully grown and according to their calculations one bite from the fruit could power up the eater ten-fold.

" This fruit is possibly the most potent fruit grown yet," said Deiz. "Yes, and as soon as we eat it all, there will be no one to stop us," said Amond. "Yes even Freeza will be easy to handle," said Rezun. Tullece had been standing there in awe of the fruit. His awe was broken when a blip on his scouter showed five power levels coming this way. "Men deal with them," said Tullece as he retired into the ship.

The Battle Begins

The Crusher Tullece Corps walked to the outside to see all five of the men, attempting to destroy the tree. They all blasted the three at once, but with no avail. One of the men somehow knew that the Crusher Tullece Corps were above them. Soon after a while all five men flew to face the Crusher Tullece Corps. "So you're the one who planted this tree and you didn't even ask." said the man, who bore an uncanny similar look to Tullece, he was Kakorot. "You should be privileged, this tree is the lone pillar of strength on this pitiful planet," said Deiz. " You're the ones who destroyed my flying car, you'll pay for that!" said the long-haired man, Cacar gave him a look and signaled that this one was his to fight. Then the little bald man with a scared voice said, " These guys don't look like saiyans, but I got a bad feeling about this. Deiz grabbed a rock and crunched it, when that happened all of the Crusher Tullece Corps and the Earthlings all used Zanzoken and the battle begins.

The twins Rezun and Lakesei vs. Tenshinhan and Chiaozu

Rezun and Lakesei fused into one being and charged for Ten and Chiaozu. Ten was able to dodge, but was surprised when the twins split up and hit him and Chiaozu. "Rezun and Lakesei, we are twin brothers!" yelled the twins when suddenly a voice yelled, "Taiyoken!" and a blinding light hit the twins. Ten and Chiaotzu charged for the twins and launched, "Dodonpa Waves." The blasts hit the twins, but didn't do much damage. Rezun and Lakesei split up to fight solo. Lakesei punched Ten in the gut and threw him into the last piece of forest. Lekesei pursued the fallen man and gave him a finishing blow by kneeing the man in the gut. Rezun however was having his fun with Chiaotzu.

Amond vs. Krillin

Amond was clearly larger and stronger than Krillin was. The battle started with Krillin charging at the Amond, "Ha!" yelled Krillin as he readied a punch aimed at Amond. Amond smiled and executed a punch at Krillin's face, the small man flew and hit the ground, however Krillin recovered quickly and used his head to hit Amond on the gut. Amond flew back and recovered to find Krillin getting ready for a rush attack. "Go to hell!" yelled Krillin as he launched a series of punches and kicks at Amond. Amond fell to the ground again. He used his scouter to pick up a power of 3,700 on Krillin. Krillin rose one hand in a weird stance and readied a disk-like attack and yelled, "Destructo Disk!" as he launched at Amond. Amond had to act fast so he spun fast to throw off the disk. "Damn it," said Krillin quietly as Amond went on the offensive. Amond threw many punches and kicks knocking out the little bald man.

Goku vs. Deiz

Diez attempted a rush attack, but Goku dodged it and countered with a kick. Goku then went on the offensive punching Diez until he flew back. Diez was outmatched in everyway, Goku was absolutely better.

Cacar vs. Yamcha

Yamcha executed a Wolf Fang Fist Attack at the Cyborg, Cacar. All the hits were landed ,but with no effect. Cacar then used and electric punch and sent Yamcha falling. Yamcha then recovered a launched a Kamehameha Wave, However Cacar dodged it and used his jet power to fly directly at Yamcha. Yamcha stood up again and readied his favorite attack, "Soidikan"

The ball launched, but missed Cacar the first time, but the attack was fully controllable and Yamcha directed the blast to hit the cyborg. In a split second later Cacar launched a direct assault at Yamcha. Yamcha tried to escape using Zanzoken, but Cacar used his jet rockets to catch up to Yamcha and did the finishing blow. Just as he was about to kill the earthling a blast hit the cyborg saving the earthling for now.

Goku vs. two

Cacar and Diez decided to double team the strongest member of their enemies. The two attempted to rush Goku at once, however Goku blasted the two away.

Gohan Enters

Rezun had been chasing Chiaotzu toying with him, but was beginning to get bored he began to blast the little man, just as he was about to kill Chiaotzu, a voice yelled, " Stop messing with my friends!" the little boy blasted the finishing blast meant for Chiaotzu. Rezun had lost sight of the little boy when he was suddenly hit on his side. Gohan had bested one of the Crusher Tullece Corps.

Enter Tullece

Tullece had been watching this child and came to the conclusion that he was a saiyan child, "Kakorot's son." said Tullece as he quickly flew to the location of Gohan. Tullece had intentionally put himself in Gohan's way, when Gohan bumped into him he said, "Father?" Tullece smiled and said, "Son of Kakorot, nice to meet you," Gohan immediately went to the defensive and said, "You're not my father!" Tullece quickly grabbed his fist and said, "So I resemble your father, low-class saiyans come in very few types, power level 10,000" Gohan clearly couldn't break free and asked, " Who are you?" Tullece smiled, "I am Tullece, mightiest of all saiyan warriors, and your father is a weakling." Gohan's face angered and yelled, "No he's not!"

"Join me, kid we can conquer the universe," said Tullece. "Never!" yelled Gohan, then Tullece started gripping Gohan's fist, but stopped when his scouter picked up a power-level of 18,000.

Saving Gohan

Soon after the power level was picked up, a green man in purple and white clothes entered. "Who the hell are you?" asked Tullece. "Everything you fear," said the green man. "Yay!, Mr. Piccolo!" said Gohan. Piccolo opened his fist a readied a blast and said, "Let the boy go now!" Tullece had thrown Gohan right into Piccolo's torso, "Are you alright kid?," said Piccolo with a sense of concern when the evil saiyan appeared behind him blasting him away. Piccolo recovered, but did not attack right away, he knew that attacking Tullece head on was a bad move.

Tullece had stepped on Gohan on the ground, and saw that a tail had grown on the kid, that's when he decided to have some fun, he launched a false moon and picked up Gohan to make him see it ,Tullece kept his head down in order to not transform. "Gohan!," yelled a voice, and Tullece saw it was a man that looked just like him, Kakorot, he was too late, Gohan fully transformed into his Oozaru form. Tullece immediately blasted the false moon, Gohan had a good five minutes of monkey rage.

The Oozaru had his sights set on Goku, he swung, but Goku used an attack that made him a violet-red color and he got away quickly. Tullece thought to himself, "Clearly Kakorot, wouldn't hit his son despite his son trying to kill him." Goku had flown far away, but was intercepted by Diez and Cacar, but Goku brushed them off like they were nothing. "Gohan!" yelled Goku. "Son Goku, cut off his tail," yelled a voice as he flew into Goku's sight, it was Piccolo. Gohan hit Piccolo down and Tullece blasted Piccolo again. The blast had a large impact on the area sending Goku and Gohan falling into a cave.

Goku and Gohan fell into a body of water in the cave. Tullece flew in the cave and saw Goku surface. "Gohan!, Gohan!" yelled Goku as he felt a large force surface it was the monkey. Goku was now in the Oozaru's grip, Gohan began to squeeze the life out of his father. Piccolo had awoke again and knew that he had to gather energy to perform the Demon Ray. Just as Gohan was about to finish his father a purple dragon appeared and seemed to calm down the young saiyan. Goku was free and smiled to see his son had a gentle side in his saiyan form. "Kakorot, you've raised your son too much like and earthling!" said Tullece. "Hey I'm gonna tell you now, were not saiyans were earthlings!" yelled Goku. "You'll see how much of a saiyan your son is," said Tullece as he blasted the dragon making the young oozaru angry. Gohan had begun to blast out of his mouth making the cave a very dangerous for caving in. Just as Gohan was about to destroy the cave he stopped and set his sights on Tullece he jumped to grab the evil saiyan. Tullece quickly dodged and blasted a ring-like attack called, "Kill Driver."

Just as the blast was about to hit Gohan, his father launched a disk-like attack aimed at his son's tail. The tail cut and Gohan returned to his base form before the ring could get him. Goku caught his son and Gohan said, "Dad, save the world." Goku responded to his son by saying, "I don't know about Earth, but I will stop this guy." Goku placed his son down in a safe area.

The Crusher Tullece Corps Regroup

After making short work of the Z-Senshi, Amond and the rest of the Crusher Tullece Corps used their scouters to figure out where Tullece and Kakorot were. When they arrived Tullece and Kakorot were staring each other down. "Mighty Tullece, let us handle this weakling," said Amond. Goku put himself in a stance, "And said, all of you are going to pay for hurting earth and Gohan." he said as he looked at Tullece, "Your next"

The Battle Rages 5 on 1

Diez rushed in first, Goku blocked him and then Cacar flew in, then Rezun and Lakesei, a few got a few hits on Goku, then Amond jumped in and punched Goku in the face. Goku fell and all of the men aimed at his body, but nobody was there, Goku used his Kiaoken to fly away quickly.

Tullece was watching in amusement when a green arm grabbed on his arm, "Why not join the fun?," said the voice. Piccolo used his other arm to punch Tullece, but missed. Tullece then went on the offensive and started punching Piccolo. Piccolo clearly desperate used his demon ray and it hit Tullece on the hand directly. "That kinda hurt," said Tullece as he launched many blasts at Piccolo directly sending Piccolo falling. Goku clearly getting bested by the men, used a Kiaoken times two and punched all of the men knocking them all out.

Tullece vs. Kakorot

"I'm really glad I hit my head as a child, otherwise I would have been just like you!" yelled Goku as he began to power-up. "30,000..." said Tullece, "Good, I have a power of 60,000." Goku went to punch Tullece in the face, but Tullece dodged and kicked him on the side. Goku recovered and threw many blasts at Tullece, but Tullece just dodged all of them and rushed to hit Goku. Tullece punched Goku and threw a blast that hit him directly. Goku stood up again, and yelled, "Kaioken attack!" Goku turned a violet-red color and rushed to punch Tullece, his hit landed and followed up with a kick sending his enemy flying. "45,000, your power can rise 50 impressive." said Tullece as he stanced himself, "Time to get serious." Tullece powered up, and began to launch a rush attack. "Kiaoken Times 2!" yelled Goku as he countered with a rush attack. The two saiyans clashed equally and both flew back. Tullece's scouter blipped 60,000 for an instant. Goku then yelled, "Kaioken x3!" Goku powered up even more. Tullece began to stutter, "90,000!" Goku kicked Tullece in the face and followed up with a rush attack and a final Kamehameha. Tullece fell, and recovered. "So Kakorot, How much more can you power up!" Goku breathing lightly and said, "I can probably go 5x easy." Tullece was clearly bested, he had to plan.

Tullece gains the Upper Hand.

Tullece retreated from the battle and flew to the Suisinju Tree, Goku chased him. Tullece entered the fruit area and grabbed a fruit and exited the area with Goku following. Tullece stopped and said, "I won." He bit the fruit and felt a surge of energy of witch he never felt before. Tullece bulked up and immediately flew to punch Goku at a high speed. Goku landed a punch on Tullece, but with no effect. Tullece then kicked Goku to a wall and was slammed down to the ground. In only a matter of seconds Goku stood again and yelled, "Kiaoken Times 10!" Goku became dark violet red. Tullece's scouter picked up Goku at 300,000. Goku then flew to Tullece, but he dodged, Goku flew again and attempted a kick, but missed. Tullece spun in a pinwheel movement. Goku finally hit Tullece and was about to follow up with a move, but the quick movement of Tullece did not allow him to do so. Tullece had pinned Goku on the ground. "Kakorot, I'll give you one more chance, apologize and bow to me and I'll allow you to work for me," said Tullece. "No!, my name is not Kakorot, It's Goku!" yelled the fallen Saiyan. "Then die you low class scum!" said Tullece as he launched hundreds of blasts directly at Goku.

The Final Hope

Goku had been on the ground without any energy to spare. Tullece decided to eat another fruit to keep is power from leaving. Tullece flew up to the cavern to see five men blocking his way, "Back for more I see," said Tullece as he picked up a sudden blip of 45,000. "Kakorot…" Tullece looked to see Goku on the ground still, then Piccolo stretched his arm to grab Tullece. Tullece dodged and began a ruthless assault on the namek. The other four then attacked at once. Goku stood up and put his arms to the air, "Planet Earth lend me the rest of your power," he said as he saw his friends getting beaten senselessly. Tullece sent the rest of the Z-Senshi flying to all parts. "Power level, 100,000!," yelled Tullece. Goku gathered energy into a ball, and yelled, " Take this Tullece, from planet earth!," yelled Goku as he launched the ball. Tullece quickly countered the blast with his own and sent the ball flying.

The Fruit?

This is the beginning of the alternate ending of the Dragonball Z Move 3.

Tullece flew to his cavern and ate a piece of fruit and balanced his power. Then he saw all of the fruit glowing and picked up a power on his scouter, "1,000,000!," yelled Tullece as he flew outside to where Goku was laying.

Tullece picked up Goku by the neck and yelled, "What the hell did you do to my fruit!" Goku smiled and said, "Behind you…" Tullece felt the large power flying at him fast, he moved quick enough to dodge the bomb, however the tree was hit. Tullece dropped Goku, and flew to the base of the tree and broke his way into the roots to grab the seed before it exploded. Angered Tullece flew to Goku, and said, "You are too much of a nuisance, sorry I have to do this my fellow saiyan." Tullece then snapped Goku's neck killing the good-hearted saiyan.

Part 11: Abandoned Earth

Tullece had looked at the earth, it was barren, he glanced and saw his men, the very men who stuck it out with him through thick and thin. Then he glanced to all of the Z-Senshi and shot hundreds of blasts to ensure their deaths. Then he turned his attention to his men, he then blasted them all as well ,they were hold back now. He walked over to the cave to see, Gohan sleeping. He decided to take the boy with him, he had great power that can be tapped out. Tullece entered the ship with the sleeping saiyan child. He inserted sedatives in the boy's blood to keep him asleep, he couldn't have the boy on a rampage in outer space. Tullece then went to the control area and decided where to go. Then he decided to liberate Amondium, not for the people, but for the love of his life. Tullece was pretty confident he could combat the Ginyu Force single handedly. He then started up the ship and left the abandoned planet of Earth.

Part 12: Discovery on Power

The Other World

Goku, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Yamcha and Chaiozu all dead decided to receive training from Kiao Sama in order to combat the threats lying ahead. Goku, who had done the training before, decided to forge ahead to get a head start. Piccolo followed him and the other three followed behind. In only two days Goku made it to Kiao Sama's Planet and was put to a special training where he had to go to other planets, the first was Planet Jampkin with a gravity 20x Earth's. Before Goku left he was taught Instant Transmission. Five Days later Piccolo arrived and began the Kaio Training. He caught Bubbles and bonked Gregory in the fist day. Ten days after Piccolo; Yamcha, Tenshinhan and Chaiozu arrived. Then they began the training.

Landing on Amondium

Tullece landed on Amondium expecting hostility, but the Planet was barren. Amondium was stripped of it's natural resources and it's inhabitants were killed, he could see the bodies. Tullece took Gohan to the medical center or what was left of it and stuck him in an isolation healing chamber. Tullece then went to the room where his love once lived. He could remember him and Alican making love in the room on the bed. He decided to lie down and suddenly a holographic image of Alican appeared, "Tullece, I'm sending you this message, I don't know if I will be alive when you read it, but I just want to say I love you and I'm preg- AHH!" The image faded and Tullece yelled and powered up to his limits. The power was breaking even the Castle Walls. Tullece had thrown his scouter on the ground and when he finally calmed down he picked up his scouter and there was a sudden message. The log stated that it read a power of 600,000. Tullece was astounded that he was that powerful. "Freeza, only has a power-level 530,000, I can beat him," said Tullece to himself as he made his way to the medical center to pick up Gohan. Tullece entered the room to see the isolation chamber was empty, then suddenly picked up a power of 70,000. He turned to see Gohan angry. Gohan kicked Tullece on the face sending him flying. Tullece quickly recovered and attacked Gohan until he calmed down. Gohan's power then regressed to 10,000 again. "Kid, your father was weak, he couldn't live," said Tullece as he looked around to see a small Freezan Grade Uniform on the ground and threw it to the naked child.

Gohan knew he had to be smart in this battle he needed his father more than ever. Tullece and Gohan entered the ship. Tullece changed his scouter to the Freezan Official Channel and picked up a conversation saying Freeza was En Route to Namek. "Namek," said Tullece as he set the course to the Planet. "Namek," said Gohan quietly, "Piccolo's from Namek."

Rigorous Training

Goku had advanced to a Planet called "Tybeam" it had a gravity if 40x. He was able to go Kaioken 10x easily now. Piccolo was trailing behind Goku at Planet Jampkin.

Part 13: Planet Namek Part One

To Namek

Tullece and Gohan were watching the surface of the Planet called, "Namek" when they suddenly a pod ship flew past them and landed. "Another, saiyan," said Tullece. Gohan stood frozen, "Is…Is it V-Vegeta?" he asked as he saw Tullece smiling, "Perfect." Tullece's ship landed and he turned on his scouter and picked up many power-levels. One was by itself with a power of 18,000, probably the one that landed earlier. Then there was another that landed after them with a power of 22,000. Finally a large group with the highest level of them all, one was 530,000. Tullece looked on his scouter and saw the power-level that was once 18,000 skyrocketed to 24,000 flying their way. Tullece got into his fighting stance and saw the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. "K-Karorot!" yelled Vegeta as he charged for Tullece. Tullece easily dodged and elbowed Vegeta in the back and pinned him down. "Listen Here your highness, I am not Kakorot, I am Tullece the one who killed Kakorot," said Tullece. Vegeta lay there bewildered and said, "You killed Kakorot!?" Tullece smiled and let Vegeta go, "Sure did." Vegeta looked around to see Gohan with a face of anger. "And you took his kid, ha ha ha!" laughed Vegeta until the scouter blipped with four large powers coming their way. "Freeza" said both of the Saiyan Men. In a matter of minutes Cui, Dodoria, Zarbon and Freeza himself.

The Battle Begins

"So you're the infamous Tullece, my number one fugitive," said Freeza as he signaled his men to attack. Tullece threw one simple blast at Cui killing him instantly. Vegeta picked Dodoria to fight and Tullece took Zarbon. Vegeta dominated Dodoria and killed him quickly. Tullece used one rush attack to kill Zarbon. "Freeza, before I fight you I demand you tell me where Alican is!" yelled Tullece. "Alican?" asked Freeza, "Oh the woman who resided in Amondium." Freeza smiled and stanced himself then said, "Lets just say she was good."

Tullece vs. Freeza

Tullece immediately rushed in to attack Freeza, he punched the tyrant in the face sending him flying. Tullece then followed up with a kick, but was blocked by Freeza and he countered using a head butt. Tullece was then getting punched by Freeza until he flew into the water. Freeza then jumped into the water to find his saiyan prey. Freeza's scouter picked up the 600,000, and in an instant it appeared in front of him with a series of punches and kicks sending him flying. Tullece continued his pursuit of the airborne Freeza and followed up with a haymaker punch sending the tyrant falling fast. Freeza stood up again and started launching a barrage of death beams at his adversary. Tullece dodged many, but was nicked by one on his leg. Tullece then rushed recklessly to Freeza, but was intercepted by horn stab courtesy of Freeza. Freeza's horn impaled Tullece in the arm. Nobody in history had ever escaped Freeza's horn. Tullece wanted to challenge what nobody ever accomplished. Tullece stuck his other arm out, then launched many blasts sending his body flying freed from the horn. Tullece then surprised Freeza by using Zanzoken, and elbowing the tyrant in the back. Freeza fell. Freeza had never came across a battle like this ever. Tullece then launched a hundreds of blasts which he now called, "Meteor Blast." directly at Freeza. Tullece then flew back he looked at the astonished Vegeta and the fearful Gohan, then at the recovering Freeza. Freeza was weary, like never before, he was angered and then yelled, "Lets see how you fair with my second form!"

Freeza Dominates with his second form.

Freeza began to power up to his limits and his scouter broke. The tyrant began to grow in size. Tullece looked bewildered and his scouter began to blip, "w-what!, his power is exceeding 800,000!" yelled Tullece as he attempted to blast Freeza, however with no avail. Tullece hadn't experienced fear in a long time, the last time being Ginyu having is way with him. Freeza finished his transformation he was a giant. Tullece looked in fear, "His power level is One Million," said the saiyan as he threw a punch at Freeza, but missed. Freeza then kicked the saiyan to a cliff. Tullece was clearly in no shape to fight, he had been in a tiring fight with Freeza in his first form, and Freeza seemed to be not phased by their previous fight.

Vegeta decided to intervene, he rushed for an attack. Freeza seeing Vegeta, he extended his arm and Vegeta ran right into it. Seeing Tullece and Vegeta getting dominated, Gohan decided to run away. Gohan flew quickly, but was intercepted by Freeza, "Now Now where are you going kid?" asked Freeza as he punched the young saiyan to the ground. Freeza was laughing when a sudden force hit him on the back. Tullece had head butted Freeza sending him flying shortly. Tullece then stanced himself when Freeza recovered. Freeza then rush attacked the saiyan sending him falling.

Freeza was clearly the strongest man in this battle. He picked up Tullece and signaled Vegeta and Gohan to go to an area, and as soon as they went the area he threw the barely living Tullece to them. Freeza then started powering up a blast. Tullece then woke and knew they had to escape. He looked on his scouter log and saw a move one of the earthlings used on earth, "Taiyoken, the Fist of the Sun" Tullece then stuck his hands by his face and yelled, "Taiyoken!" The area was blinded and Tullece signaled Vegeta and Gohan to run with him. They flew to the water, and swam deeply. The saiyans barely escaped the tyrant.

Planning

Tullece, Vegeta and Gohan settled in a cave. Tullece examined his injuries then looked in his boot and pulled out a seed and a little device,

" Vegeta, hold the seed, it's the only way to beat Freeza," said Tullece as he threw the device at Gohan, "Kid, I need you to search the planet for soil, rating over 500 detos, don't worry about Freeza he has no scouter so he won't find us." Gohan flew away to find the soil. "Vegeta as soon as the boy gets back with the area, Plant the seed and a tree will grow, I should be better in a few days, and it'll take the boy a few days to find suitable soil in this dump of a planet."

Freeza's Plans

When Freeza had his eyesight again he could not find the saiyans. He looked around for a scouter, but all were broken. Angered, Freeza flew to his ship and told his lower grunt Appule to contact the Ginyu Force and to bring scouters that would take a few days.

Gohan's Plans

Gohan had been sent to locate soil, for the Suisinju Tree, however since he was able to sense powers he found a Namekian Village, Dendae's Village that was going to be Freeza's next target, but that was spared. Some Namekians came out and heard Gohan's plea. "Go to Guru's House, he will help you, but in the meantime we will relocate the Dragon Ball," said the Namekian Chief. Gohan flew to Guru's place to see a large, old Namekian Man. "So son you've come for something?" asked the old man. "Yes, sir I've-" said Gohan when Guru interrupted and said, "Wait child, I shall read your mind." Guru placed his hand on the saiyan child's head and read all of the events leading back to Vegeta and Nappa's attack, then the assault Tullece led that killed his father. "Son I will give you my dragon ball later," said Guru, "You need for this Tullece and Vegeta to get distracted and my assistant Nail will help you retrieve the ones from Freeza." Gohan frowned and asked, "How?, how can I do it?" Guru smiled, "Follow your heart child, wait I have a gift for you." Guru then placed his hand on Gohan's head again and suddenly Gohan's power rose. Guru had unlocked Gohan's Potential. Gohan now had to hide his true intentions.

Part 14: Namek Part 2

The Tree is Planted once again

After 5 days Gohan returned and told the fully healed Tullece and reported no suitable soil. Tullece who had not trusted the saiyan child yet sent Vegeta to find the soil and in a matter of hours the Saiyan Prince returned with a location not far. Vegeta even took the liberty of planting the seed.

The Ginyu Force Returns

In about five more hours the tree grew full size and began to bear unripe fruit. "This fruit will show Freeza, not to mess with Tullece," said the cocky Saiyan as his scouter blipped with five large powers in outer space and one of them had a power of 120,000, Captain Ginyu. Tullece had been itching for revenge after Amondium. Tullece picked up a piece of unripe fruit and gave it to Vegeta, "This will give you a small power-up enough to handle the Ginyu Force." Vegeta ate the fruit and his power grew from 35,000 to 100,000. Tullece then looked at Gohan and said, "Kid as soon as the fruit gets dark red bring out two of them, got it?" Gohan said, "Yes sir." Then Tullece and Vegeta flew to an area far from the tree waiting for the Ginyu Force to come.

Freeza's orders

The Ginyu Force landed and Freeza immediately ordered them to combat Tullece. Their scouters picked up two large powers exceeding 100,000 waiting half a planet away. Freeza on the other hand had not forgot his original plans he wanted the Dragon balls. He used his scouter to pick up a namekian village not far.

Gohan's Action

Gohan was left to watch the fruit, but left to Guru's. Upon reaching Guru's, Gohan was intercepted by Nail, Guru's watch. Nail had the Dragonball and was ordered to fly to Freeza's ship and wait for him there. The two flew to the spaceship. Nail ordered Gohan to hide and mask his power very low. "Kid, we have had a plan all along," said Nail as he gave Gohan a sad look, "Guru knew this planet was going to die soon, be it Freeza or that Tree, but don't fret, Guru would like for you to use the Dragon balls for your wish, wish back your father and another powerful fighter to help combat, Tullece and Freeza." Gohan asked, " Why can't we ask the Dragon to destroy Freeza, Tullece and Vegeta?" Nail laughed and said, " Sorry kid the dragon can't do anything that exceed Guru's power." Gohan then went to hide, When Nail said, "To summon Porunga, our dragon, you must chant, "Takarapto Porunga, and state your wishes." Gohan then flew to hide by a cliff when Nail said one last thing, "Kid, whatever Freeza does to me, don't interfere just grab the dragon balls and hide."

The Saiyan Duo vs. The Ginyu Force.

The five members of the Ginyu Force flew to see two saiyans standing confidently. Ginyu landed and saw Tullece and said, "Hey sweetie, I never thought I'd see you again." Tullece gave Ginyu an angry look and said, "I'll forgive you if you tell me where Alican is!" Ginyu smiled and said, "Freeza orders your deaths, don't worry I'm into necrophilia." Tullece responded by punching the captain in the face sending him flying. The other four members rushed. Vegeta blasted Guldo killing the small thing instantly. Recoome rushed to fight Vegeta.

Vegeta vs. Recoome

Vegeta kicked Recoome in the gut, but the giant recovered quickly and punched Vegeta in the face. Vegeta now angered rushed attacked Recoome and blasted a sharp blast right at Recoome's throat killing the giant.

Tullece vs. Jeice and Burter

The Ginyu Force men, Jeice and Burter rushed at the saiyan, Tullece but the saiyan wanted to end things with them quickly in order to interrogate their Captain Ginyu. Tullece then used his Meteor Blast to end the lives of Jeice and Burter.

Ginyu is bested

Tullece then had his sights set on Captain Ginyu, "Alright Captain, now you Will tell me where Alican is!" said Tullece as he used a simple rush attack, hurting the Captain severely. "Never!" yelled Ginyu as he attempted to attack Tullece, but with no avail. Tullece was clearly better since the last time they fought.

Nail's End

Nail had been waiting for Freeza at his spaceship. Freeza had collected all the last three dragon balls and was on his way to his spaceship when he picked up a power level of 48,000. Freeza flew faster to his ship he felt that there may be someone trying to steal his dragon balls. Nail had collected the dragon balls and gave them to Gohan to hide in the water. Nail watched as the tyrant made his way to where he was standing. Freeza landed and said, "So what the hell, is the Namekian doing." Nail stood and said, "I will be the cause of your end," said Nail as went to punch Freeza. Freeza easily dodged the punch and started a rush attack of his own. Using a series of punches and kicks Freeza sent the Namekian flying. Nail slowly stood and started a powerful blast and launched it. Freeza decided to take the blast head on, the blast hit, Freeza just laughed and stuck out a finger and said, "Sorry, but you're no fun anymore, DEATH BEAM!" Freeza launched his signature move piercing the heart of the valiant Namekian warrior. The fight end so fast, Gohan wasn't able to grab the dragon balls. Freeza was making his way towards the ship when his scouter yelled a distress message, "Help me lord Freeza!, these saiyans arghh!" Freeza then used his scouter and found a fading power against two large ones. "Damn you monkeys!" yelled Freeza as he quickly flew away leaving the dragon balls.

Gohan's Plan ending

Gohan quietly made his way to the dragon balls and grabbed them. Gohan now had all of the dragon balls, but decided to wait for Freeza to engage Tullece in battle before using the balls.

Part 15: The Battle with Freeza

Ginyu's End

Captain Ginyu attempted to body switch Tullece, but Vegeta knew exactly what that move was and had Tullece move out of the way. After that Tullece and Vegeta began to blast the Captain killing him in a matter of minutes. A few seconds later the Tyrant Freeza entered the battlefield furious. "You monkeys are dead!"

Freeza's Enters

Tullece and Vegeta quickly powered up and jumped right to battle with Freeza, Vegeta kicked, but missed and Tullece managed to land a punch sending Freeza back a few steps. Vegeta then was able to execute a rush attack sending the tyrant flying back and the Tullece followed up with a Kill Driver attack hitting Freeza directly. Freeza then recovered and realized there was a slim chance that the saiyans can overpower him at this point.

Freeza Transforms Again

Freeza said, "Alright Monkeys, there's now way you will be able to escape this time!" Then Freeza began to power-up to his limits and his body began to deform, however he grew in size. Tullece and Vegeta's scouters were picking up a power of 2,000,000 in the end of the transformation. Tullece began to think to himself, "Where the hell is that kid!" Tullece looked at Vegeta and saw that his tail reformed, probably due to the fruit he ate earlier. Tullece then made a ball and launched it into the sky. "Alright Freeza, now it's time for our transformation!"

Gohan's Wishes

Gohan had all the balls and recalled the incantation Nail told him, "Takarapto Porunga." Gohan then yelled the incantation and a large dragon, larger than the earth's dragon Shenlong. The dragon, Porunga started speaking in the Namekian Language, Gohan couldn't understand it so he flew to the closest Namekian Village and saw one lone child, "I need your help," cried Gohan. "O-Okay," said the child named, Dende. The two flew back to the ship and Dende asked, "What are your three wishes?" Gohan thought for a second and asked, "Can you please restore the Earth to it's life, before the Saiyans attacked?" Dende then said the wish in Namekain. Gohan then asked to restore all of the men killed by the saiyans. Porunga said, "I can only bring back one life per wish." Gohan then decided to use one wish to bring his father Goku and his mentor Piccolo to life. "Thank you Dende, I promise as soon as we defeat Freeza and Tullece we will use our Dragon Balls to bring back Namek.

The Oozaru's Attack

The Saiyans transformed into their ape-like forms called the Oozaru's. Freeza who still had his scouter intact picked up Vegeta's power at 1,000,000, and Tullece's at 6,000,000. Freeza knew his form would not stand a chance so he said, "Alright Monkeys, time for you guys to face the ultimate form." Freeza then began to transform in his final form. Freeza finished his transformation and his launched his power at 50. The Oozaru's attacked the tyrant. Tullece launched a Chou Makosen mouth blast and hit the tyrant directly. Vegeta then used many punches and hit the tyrant. Freeza was angered and launched a death beam and hit Vegeta directly in the heart. Tullece flew to Vegeta, "Vegeta!," yelled the large monkey. "Tullece, I need you to kill Freeza, for me, for the saiyans." said Vegeta as he coughed up blood, "You are the last saiyan, beat him." Tullece then went on the offensive hitting the tyrant hard. Freeza knew either he had to beat the Saiyan with full power or end the transformation. Freeza then used a death beam at the fake moon. The moon was destroyed. Tullece then transformed back to his base form.

Goku and Piccolo enter Namek

Goku and Piccolo had gone through the most intense training Kiao Sama had to offer. Goku had now grown to a power-level of 1,000,000 and had the ability to use Kaioken Times 25. Piccolo had a power level of 700,000 and could go Kaioken Times 10. "You guys better show up those space thugs!" said Yamcha. Kiao said, "You guys may have a good chance to defeat either Freeza or Tullece after they have worn each other out, only fight the winner, and if the planet destroys get out." Goku and Piccolo had learned instantaneous movement. They both felt out Gohan's power and went all the way to Namek. The two appeared and both said, "Gohan!" Gohan ran and hugged both Goku and Piccolo. "Alright son, were going to face the winner," said Goku angrily, "Nobody threatens Earth!"

Part 16: Decisive Battle on Namek

Desperateness

Tullece was wondering why Gohan had not come when he realized he needed to make a break for it. Tullece then flew as quick as he could to the Suisinju Tree. Freeza then pursued the saiyan. Tullece was getting blasted, he dodged a few, but was hit, however he still carried on. The tree was in his sight, and he immediately flew into the tree. Freeza then used a large blast aimed at the whole tree. Tullece saw the large blast hit the trunk directly and felt the tree begin to collapse on all sides. Freeza then laughed as he saw the mighty tree, the very tree that was responsible for the deaths of many of his trainees, officers, soldiers, elites, planets and his Ginyu Force, burn down.

The distance

Piccolo, Gohan and Goku watched as they saw the Suisinju Tree fall from a distance.

The Battle For Emperor

Freeza laughed for a while until he saw a figure emerge from the ruins of the tree, It was Tullece, Tullece then confidently flew straight to Freeza. "I will give you one last chance, Freeza, tell me where Alican is and we'll leave it at that," said the saiyan. "Well what makes you think you can tell me what to do now?" said the Tyrant Freeza. Tullece then pulled out a spherical red object and ate it whole. Tullece then quickly rushed the tyrant hitting him hard. Freeza recovered and attempted to hit the saiyan, but missed and was hit even harder than before. Freeza recovered and launched a death beam barrage. Tullece dodged all of them and countered with his favorite move Meteor Blast. Freeza was hit by all of them. "What the hell!, How the Hell!" yelled Freeza as he began to power up to his limits, "I will show you how it is to fight me at 100" Tullece waited as his opponent powered up all of the way. Freeza was finally at full power and rushed at the saiyan. After getting punched and kicked many times Tullece recovered and assaulted his own rush hitting Freeza even harder. Freeza was getting weary and knew he had to think of something. Tullece then used a kill driver, but used it to bind the tyrant. "TELL ME WHERE ALICAN IS!" yelled Tullece as he gave Freeza a haymaker sending him falling to the ground. Freeza couldn't get out, he was trapped. Tullece then rushed the bound Freeza and punched and kicked the tyrant. Freeza was standing on his last leg, he knew he couldn't win.

Opportune Moment

Goku and Piccolo flew to the battlefield waiting for Freeza to die. "Gohan you stay here, Piccolo and I, will wait for Freeza to die, then we'll attack Tullece, he should be tired from this battle anyway," said Goku.

Freeza's Death

Since Freeza wouldn't talk Tullece put his finger right on the tyrant's throat, and said, "Death Beam" A red beam came out of Tullece's finger the beam was so sharp it cut off all of the tyrant's head. "See you in Hell Freeza," said Tullece when he was instantly hit by something strong.

Round 2

Tullece had recovered to see his former rival Kakorot and Piccolo. Goku and Piccolo then yelled, "Kaioken times five" and attacked the saiyan warrior sending him flying. Tullece, was clearly exhausted and he needed to think fast, he looked at the corner of his eye and saw a burning piece of Suisinju Fruit. He quickly grabbed the fruit and ate what was left of it. Tullece had gained a small power up and his energy was restored. Tullece first set his sights on Piccolo. Tullece was angry he used Zanzoken to appear on top of Piccolo, he quickly grabbed the Namekian's Head and ripped it all the way off. Goku was angered and yelled, "Kaioken times twenty five!" Goku then rushed his saiyan rival and hit him hard. Tullece recovered and began to match his fellow saiyan blow for blow. The series of standoff hits continued for five minutes until Goku was tired from his Kiaoken attacks and that's when Tullece went on the offensive. Tullece began to rush Goku sending him on his knees. "Goodbye Kakorot," said Tullece when he was hit by another force. Gohan, was angered and began to hit the evil saiyan harder and harder. Tullece finally gained the advantage and began a ruthless assault on the young half saiyan. He ended the battle by lodging his hand into the boy's heart and ripped it out. Goku was angered and was changing color, his hair was brightening and his pupils turned green. Tullece felt Goku's power growing so he had to act very fast he then yelled, "Death Beam!" hitting Goku in the heart, killing the transforming saiyan. Tullece was the man left standing being the battle of Namek.

Part 17: Tullece the Supreme Power

Survey of the Area

Tullece looked at his surroundings and saw five dead bodies in the area, Vegeta, his fellow saiyan with the ambition to kill Freeza, the Namek, he never bothered to learn his name, but the did find him very persistent, the saiyan child, he could have been even more powerful than him it was good that he was defeated, Freeza, the tyrant of the Northern Galaxy Tullece and his corps were fugitives for over five years and he was now done. Finally Kakorot, the saiyan who looked just like him, he felt a strong bond with Kakorot and was astounded by that near transformation that almost occurred. Tullece then flew to the area where the Suisinju Tree once stood. The ground was filled with ash and Tullece searched for the seed, but everything was destroyed, Tullece no longer had his seed, so now he had to obtain power on his own merits.

The Spaceship Logs

Tullece then flew to his ship and saw it destroyed, probably by Freeza after their fist battle. He decided to see if Freeza's ship was destroyed. After searching the planet he found Freeza's Command Ship. Tullece entered and went to the bridge of the ship and found a log computer and it was accessed already, Tullece went to the log that was called, "Tree fugitives, Amondium" Tullece entered and it said:

Freeza: We have figured out that the fugitives of my training planet have settled in our recently seceded planet, Amondium. I have no knowledge of how powerful the men have become so I shall dispatch the Ginyu Force.

Ten Hours Later,

Freeza: The Ginyu Force has landed on Amondium and has successfully defeated the Amondian Military and the Fugitives. I shall go to the planet myself, and recover that dreaded seed.

Ten More Hours Later,

Freeza: Those damn Ginyus, the damn fugitive escaped. Well I will take Amondium and strip it of it's resources, the king and princess of Amondium will go to the prison brigade, Planet Freeza 12, well after all they did sell out the weakness of the saiyan leader.

End Log

Tullece was angered at the fact he was sold out by the Amondians. He knew Alican wouldn't do it, but the king would. Tullece then started the ship and set it to Planet Freeza 12. The ship flew into space, leaving Namek the barren planet.

Space

Tullece fit himself with new Freezan Grade uniform and a new scouter. His scouter picked up his power to be only 3,000,000, since Tullece wasn't able to eat a follow up fruit so he lost much power. 3,000,000 was sufficient enough to free Alican.

Part 18: Freeza's Family

King Kold

Three days after Freeza's Death. "King Kold, sir there have been rumors that Freeza has been killed, and worse by a saiyan." said a lower level man of King Kold, Father of Freeza. "Oh my poor little boy, those rumors must not be true, contact Freeza's Flagship," said the man. The lower level man then patched the frequency of Freeza's flagship. "Son, It's me your loving father, I see your ship flying towards the prison planet, may I ask why?" Nobody responded. "Who ever is in the ship, You had better answer this INSTANT!" yelled King Kold. "Hello Koldie," said a voice, "I am Tullece, and I am the one who killed your son, if you would really want to give the weakling a proper burial he's on Namek." King Kold then stood up and got closer to the microphone, "You are now wanted under the Koldian Empire!, we will see you at the prison planet, be ready to get arrested." King Kold then yelled, "Call Cooler, I must speak with him!"

Cooler

A man with the same body structure as Freeza, but with a purple colored skin was sitting down after conquering a planet on his division of the Eastern Galaxy. His father King Kold, owned the western part of the galaxy. His little brother was the Tyrant of the North. "Lord Cooler, your father has contacted you," said Cooler's right hand man Salza. Cooler then made his way to a ship and turned on his telecommunicator, " Father what is it?"

"Cooler, your little brother Freeza has been killed," said the voice of his father King Kold. "Freeza, dead?" asked Cooler, "Good, I haven't seen much action in my eastern end, I guess I'll go claim his Northern End."

King Kold's voice said "Son!, I know you and Freeza didn't get along, but-"

"I was getting ready to kill the little shit, he was beginning to have his troops invade my end anyway, since everything is at a standstill ,time for the Northern Galaxy to be mine," said Cooler. "Son If word gets out of Freeza dying, by an underling, then the local planets will rebel and soon enough convince our ends to rebel on us making our whole operation worthless." said King Kold, "If you can kill the man who killed Freeza, I will allow you to have the Northern Galaxy, and when you are ready, have all rights to invade the Southern Galaxy when your forces are sufficient." Cooler asked, "Any leads?" King Kold responded, "Yes he is heading toward Freeza's Prison Planet, probably to rescue someone he cares for, Son maybe you should check the logs from this man he says his name is Tullece, and rumors are he's a saiyan, we could get the Prison staff to give us the prisoner and use for bait to trap this Tullece." Cooler then went to his computer and typed in username:Freeza Password:Couald Empire. Freeza's logs opened up and he typed in the keyword Tullece. A whole bio on Tullece opened up.

Tullece

Birthplace: Vegeta

Planet Conquests: Tancion, Suisinju

Training: Planet Freeza 69

Max Power Level: 500

Freezan Merits: None

Criminal Record

The saiyan Tullece was reported to have destroyed all of the officers and Trainees with the help of five men, Amond, Diez, Cacar, Rezun, and Lakesei. He was caught and detained by the Ginyu Force on Planet Amondium, however escaped.

Cooler then decided to check the logs on Amondium, and found out a prisoner by the name of Alican, princess of Amondium. Cooler sent his underling Niez, to contact the Freeza Prison Planet.

The Prison Planet

Tullece landed on the planet in the supreme landing port. Tullece then exited and was intercepted by some officers. "Welcome to Freeza 12, sir where is Freeza?," asked an officer. "Dead," said Tullece as he blasted the first officer. The second officer jumped back and used his scouter to find Tullece's power to be 3,000,000. Tullece then rushed the officer lodging his fist into his gut. Tullece then made his way to the computer and entered the date and planet. He found that two prisoners in cell block Z, sub section 50.

Tullece then made his way to the area. "Stop," said a guard, "What business do you have in the Prison?" Tullece then fired a death beam at the guard. Tullece then walked to the subsection 50 cell number 67, the cell was empty. He looked at the cell next to it and saw King Amondsun. Tullece blasted the cell open and grabbed the former King of Amondium. "Where the hell is Alican!" yelled Tullece as he heard the alarm sounds. "W-what, Tullece what the hell has been going on I-" said King Amondsun when he was interrupted, "Cut the crap, WHERE IS ALICAN!!" yelled Tullece louder as some soldiers were about to engage him. Tullece quickly flew and punched every single one and flew back to Amondsun. "Tell me where she is." said Tullece calmly. "Tullece, Alican was taken by some men, outside of the Freezan Empire, I believe they were men of Cooler, Freeza's older brother." said the King, " I don't know where she is, Tullece lets get out of here we can save her together." Tullece smiled and put his hand on Amondsun's Throat. Amondsun then quickly put his hand on Tullece's tail and squeezed. Tullece then smiled again and gripped the throat and said, "Sorry, but my tail is no longer a weakness, but your throat is, thanks for selling my men, your son and me out." Tullece killed King Amondsun and left towards his ship. Surprisingly nobody engaged him.

The Message

Tullece entered the ship to see an incoming video call coming. Tullece pressed the button and an image came, It was Cooler, Freeza's brother. "So you're the monkey who killed my twerpy little brother." Tullece then gave Cooler an angry look and said, "You better tell me where Alican is!" Cooler laughed and had the video panel to Alican pregnant with a the child of Tullece. "We are on Planet Yamzone, face us there." said Cooler. Tullece quickly charted a course to Yamzone. It was in the Eastern Galaxy so it would take about six days.

Training

Tullece entered the lower area of the third floor ship and found there was a gravitron machine. The machine could go up to 300x normal gravity. Tullece set the machine to 150x and began to train. He felt it would be a great idea to try and mimic the Kaioken move Kakorot. He was successful in copying many of the earthlings moves, the Taiyoken, Destructo Disk, even the demon ray. He wanted to try the Kiaoken.

Day One

Tullece decided to hone his skills in 150x gravity before tackling the kaioken. Tullece easily got used to it so he moved to 200x and it posed difficulty.

Day Two

Tullece then powered up to his fullest and started turning violet-red and then he yelled, "Kaioken Attack!" Tullece finally executed a Kaioken. Then was still struggling with 200x Gravity.

Day Three

Tullece began to learn how to feel out powers with his mind. Then was able to handle 200x gravity.

Day Four

Tullece then moved to 250x Gravity and was fully able to comprehend sensing powers. He was able to execute Kaiokens up to 5x.

Day Five

Tullece moved to 300x gravity and trained to his utmost limits and was burnt out at the very end.

Day Six

Tullece decided to sleep the last day to regain his strength.

Showdown at Planet Yamzone

Tullece awoke with the sight of the lush green planet of Yamzone in his sights. Tullece found that there was some uniforms left in the storage and put one on, he affixed himself with a new red scouter, even though he didn't need one to find his opponents he would still like to see the power levels. Tullece used his scouter to find his own power level which grew to 4,000,000 and had the ability to go Kaioken times five. Tullece also learned how to conceal his power. The ship landed on Yamzone and Tullece saw three men, Cooler's Armed Squadron. The three men, Neiz, Doore, and Salza were waiting for an exiter when their leader, Cooler entered the docking bay. Cooler looked just like Freeza, but with purple skin. Tullece used his scouter to pick up their levels,

Neiz-250,000

Doore-300,000

Salza-500,000

Cooler-6,000,000

Tullece knew that engaging all of the men at once might end up in death so he decided to make a plan. In a matter of minutes Cooler would become impatient and decided to make his way in. Tullece found an escape hatch and waited for the door to become blasted. His scouter picked up all four of the levels so he decided to escape. Tullece lifted the hatch and jumped out. The saiyan then made his way into the building, he was able to mask his power completely so the enemy scouters didn't pick up. Tullece then used his scouter to find a low power of about 20.

The Rescue

Tullece then rushed to the area to find his love sleeping, she was so beautiful. Tullece walked to the door when somebody said, "Going somewhere monkey?" Tullece turned around to see three men. "See you outside!" yelled Tullece as he blasted the ceiling and flew with the three men following.

Three on one

Tullece started with kicking Doore in the face sending the man flying. Salza then made his arm into a saber and tried to attack the saiyan, Tullece dodged, but was hit by Neiz. Tullece fell down and had all three men going at him at once. Tullece then yelled, "Kaioken!" Tullece turned violet red and punched Neiz right on the neck killing the tall man with the retractable head. Doore then tried to attack Tullece, but missed. Tullece then launched a Galic Gun killing the large man. Salza then used his saber arm and hit Tullece directly in the back. Tullece then turned around and grabbed Salza on the neck and crushed the man's windpipe.

Enter Cooler

"Good, Good saiyan" said a voice. Tullece turned around to see Cooler. "So I take it you're pretty mad that I killed your little brother." said Tullece. "No, I was getting ready to kill the little shit myself, but I can't let a saiyan get by killing a Tyrant, it's just not good business." said Cooler as he rushed in to attack Tullece. A punch landed on the saiyan's face sending him flying to some trees. Tullece then recovered and rushed his own attack, but missed the Tyrant. Cooler then used his eye laser and hit the saiyan directly. Tullece then yelled, "Kaioken Times Two!" Tullece's power grew and hit Cooler directly with a series of punches and kicks. Cooler then looked at the saiyan and said, "This will be the first time anyone has seen this!" said Cooler.

The Fourth Transformation

Cooler then powered up to his utmost limits, Tullece's scouter then started blipping to 12,000,000, about the same as Freeza's Max. Cooler then started bulking up similar to Freeza's 100 form, but instead of stopping there Cooler began to grow instead of bulking up. Cooler's power level then was skyrocketing to above 20,000,000 when Tullece's scouter broke from the tension of power. Cooler finished his transformation with being twice as large, his head with horns, and with red eyes.

The Battle of Eastern Emperor

Cooler started the battle by rushing the saiyan, all of the punches and kicks landed with a haymaker punch to finish off. Tullece was thrown all the way to the other side of the facility. Tullece tried to recover, but kicked again. Tullece fell to the ground, and stood up yelling, "Kaioken Times Five!" Tullece powered up and landed a punch on the Tyrant, but was then again punched by Cooler sending him falling. Tullece landed and was stomped on by Cooler. Tullece coughed up blood. Then Cooler started blasting Tullece directly. Cooler was clearly stronger than Freeza and the killer of Freeza.

The Saiyan Transformation

Tullece stayed laying on the ground after Cooler finished blasting him, he was bested once again. "I guess I will be having my way with that pretty woman," laughed Cooler. Tullece then yelled, "Her name is Alican!, You will address her as Alican!" Cooler then responded, "She will be called Ms. Sex Slave." Cooler then started laughing hard. Tullece stood up and yelled, "YOU WILL NOT BE DOING ANYTHING WITH ALICAN!!" Tullece then started powering up, his hair stood up his pupils left his eyes and suddenly a gold aura surrounded the saiyan.

The Pseudo Super Saiyan vs. The Eastern Emperor

Tullece then flew to Cooler and said, "There's going to be a death here, Mr. Cooler." Cooler was punched and kicked and sent falling to the ground. Tullece then used his Meteor Blast to hit the mighty emperor. Cooler knew that fighting the sort of Super Saiyan was going to end in his death so he decided to get desperate and flew to the sky and powered up a large blast. The Death Ball, the very move that destroyed many planets and was set to blow up Yamzone. Tullece then saw the blast heading towards him, he had to act quickly, after thinking he did know anything smart to do, so he just used his strength and took the blast head on. He flew to the blast and it started pushing him back, but the Pseudo Super Saiyan didn't give up, he pushed on, and with perseverance the blast started falling back towards Cooler, and then started flying faster toward the tyrant. Cooler then saw his blast coming back, just when the blast made contact with the tyrant it exploded. When the smoke cleared only a head of the tyrant known as Cooler remained. Tullece then finished off crushing the head with his foot.

Reunited

Tullece powered down and ran to the area where Alican was, Tullece found she was in a hibernation chamber. Tullece shut down the hibernation chamber and saw his love awake. Tullece ran in the room to see his bewildered love. "Tullece!" yelled Alican, as she stood up and kissed her love. Tullece smiled after that and saw Alican's stomach she was pregnant, "Alican is it mine?" asked Tullece, "Freeza said that he did things with you also." Alican gave Tullece a sad face, "Yes Freeza did abuse me sexually, but I have control of my birthing functions and when Freeza did his things with me, his seed did not penetrate, when I was with you my birthing functions were letting in yours." Tullece then smiled and said, "Lets get out of here Alican, we can find a new planet to settle."

The Pursuit

Tullece and Alican entered the ship and started it up, and then Tullece asked, "So where should we go?" Alican smiled then quickly frowned and said, "Amondium has been stripped of it's resources making it unlivable."

Tullece then looked at the Navi-Charts in the Northern Galaxy and saw the most desirable uninhabited planet and it was called, "Earth" Tullece then looked and said, "Earth?, I thought that planet was depleted." Then Tullece remembered that the saiyan child revived Kakarot and the Namek, he probably restored Earth also. "Alican, I have found us a planet, we will go to Earth." Tullece started the ship and flew into outer space. Just as he was about to set the navigation to Earth, Tullece saw an armada of Western Empire Ships waiting. After that a video message came on and it was King Kold. "Monkey you will face the wrath of the Koldian Empire!" yelled the King. Tullece then set the ship on manual and flew southward. The ships then began to pursue Tullece's ship. The Koldian ships were armed with small lasers and began to shoot. The ship was sustaining damage.

The Birth

Alican started breathing heavily and fell down. "Tullece, I-It's coming, the baby is coming." Tullece set the ship on auto and came to see his love. "Alican, just hold on were gonna get out of this!" Tullece then set the ship on manual.

The Black Hole

Tullece then saw a vortex in outer space, he heard of black holes there is a possibility of being sucked into another dimension or loosing memory or even obliteration. Tullece then knew he had to take a risk, another 10 seconds of pursuit would end up in obliteration to the ship. Tullece steered his ship right in the hole. After that none could be seen, felt, or heard. The hole took the ship.

Part 19: Another Saiyan

The Son of Tullece

"Ahh!" yelled a voice, "Tullece!, it's coming!" The voice belonged to Alican, lover of Tullece. Tullece in a daze stood up and limped to his love. "Alican, I can barely see," said Tullece as he continued his limp. "Ahh!," yelled Alican as it was followed by another cry, "Wahh!" Tullece then ran to the area and his vision finally fixed up. Tullece then cut the umbilical cord and held his new child and the gave it to Alican, "What should we name it?" asked Tullece as he began to smile, he was truly happy, for once in a very long time. "Tullece lets name him, Canto," said Alican. Tullece then saw that everything was perfect, except for the fact that there was no food or means of medical attention in the ship and another problem was not knowing where the black hole had taken them.

The Location

Tullece left his family and went to the navigation deck. Tullece looked into the location and it was in an unnamed planet, Tullece then set the options to galaxy location and it was in the most dangerous part of the universe, the Southern Galaxy.

Encounter

Alican stood up with the baby in her arms. "Okay I really don't know too much about the Southern Galaxy, but I'll set the course for Planet Earth again and we'll be fine." said Tullece. Tullece then set the course to the Earth and started the ignition, but nothing happened. The ship was broken. Tullece exited the ship and saw that the whole engine was charred.

"Sir are you lost?" a voice called out, Tullece turned around to see some men in some sort of Freezan Grade uniforms not seen before. Tullece asked, "Where do your loyalties lie?" The men went into a defensive stance, "We are the ones asking the questions?" Tullece was about to attack when he remembered that he had a family to think of. "Sorry, I have a family in the ship and we are stranded," said Tullece. "We'll take you guys to our leader," said one of the men.

Tullece, Alican and the baby, Canto along with the men walked to a rag-tag castle and were escorted to the royal chamber. "A saiyan, I knew we had a few left," said a voice from the front of the royal chamber. Tullece and Alican turned around to see, two men, one old and battle worn, and another young and scrawny. Tullece then spoke, "You know that I am a saiyan?" The older man walked up to Tullece, "I am Paragus and I too am a saiyan." Tullece then looked bewildered and asked, "So are there any more saiyans?" Paragus then responded, "I don't believe so, we died out by Freeza, and I believe other than you, my son Broly, the saiyan Prince Vegeta and his comrade Nappa and myself are the only saiyans left." Tullece then began to share his story, covering his baby conquest, being a fugitive of Freeza, encountering another low-class saiyan, the death's of Nappa and Vegeta, and ultimately the deaths of Freeza and Cooler. "Paragus, I have a Planet called, Earth on my sights and all I need to do is bypass the Space Navy of King Kold," proposed Tullece. "Intriguing indeed, Tullece we've been needing to take a new planet, the Southern Galaxy is not having any promise," said Paragus, "We'll fix your ship and move out we have an impressive army, maybe we could combat King Kold."

The Anger of the Past

Paragus exited and sent Alican and Canto to the medical facility. Tullece was awarded new clothes by Paragus, he no longer wanted to bear Freezan-Grade uniforms. Tullece had learned how to sense power levels so he no longer need a scouter. Tullece put on his new clothes, they were full black, a sort of style of Kakorot's Orange Gi. Tullece looked at himself in the mirror and liked his new set of clothes better.

Tullece then began to walk to the medical facility when Paragus' son, Broly stopped right in front of him. "Out of my way scrawny, I have somewhere to go," said Tullece. "YOU ARE KAKOROT!, KAKOROT!!" yelled Broly as he began to power up and his hair turned blue-yellow and he bulked up, he was a full-fledged Super Saiyan.

Broly punched Tullece sending him flying to an area of cliffs and waters. Tullece recovered and used a kaioken attack times ten, Tullece then surprised Broly by kicking the Super Saiyan in the stomach sending him flying upward. Broly recovered and began to blast the low class saiyan. Tullece was getting ruthlessly blasted, he had never fought anyone this strong before, Broly made the battle with Freeza, seem easy. Just as Broly was going to use a finishing blast he stopped. Paragus appeared with a sort of device that seemed to calm Broly down.

Tullece then looked at Paragus and asked, "Why the hell does your son want to attack me? And why does he find me to be Kakorot?" Paragus used his gadget to set Broly to sleep. "Lets head indoors, Tullece," said Paragus as he picked up Broly. Paragus then went inside and set Broly down on a bed and signaled Tullece to come to his intelligence room.

Paragus then went to an old-style computer and turned it on, "Before Freeza destroyed our old planet Vegeta, our saiyan intelligence agency sent out the last week of the Planet's life to the backup center to the Freezan Planet 43 as is customary of other planets in the Freezan Empire, all need to make logs, and my son and I recovered it later on," said the old saiyan. Tullece then went to the computer and said, "So this can help me find out why Broly mixes me up with Kakorot, since many low class saiyans look like us it can't be an identity mistake." Paragus then typed in a lot of codes and opened up the page, "Tullece when did your spaceship say you were born?" Tullece then remembered that the spaceship said, "Born on 12/19/1969." Paragus then typed in that date in the birth log, and found a baby named Tullece born on that day and a picture opened up, however the baby did not even look like him in any way whatsoever. Tullece's eyes widened and said, "That's not me, what the Hell!" Paragus then quickly typed in the name, "Kakorot." The page came up with a picture of a low class saiyan infant named, Kakorot. In the information page it stated, that there was a twin that had to be eliminated due to be with Freezan Population Laws. Then Paragus typed in Broly, and it opened up a page stating the baby with a power of 10,000 as an infant, before being ordered to die, Broly was stationed next to Kakorot. Paragus then remembered a loud low-class baby crying. "Tullece, I've pieced it together," said Paragus, "Broly has a hate for the deceased Kakorot, because he annoyed Broly as an infant by crying loudly, and the reason Broly thinks you're Kakorot is because…" Tullece then looked at Broly in suspense and said, "What?" Paragus then opened his mouth and said, "You are the supposed to be dead twin of Kakorot, and by a circumstantial turn of events you were switched with the real Tullece and sent to Tancoin." Tullece then laughed, "So it all makes sense, I always felt a strange bond with Kakorot, too bad my twin is dead." Paragus then looked at Tullece and said, "Being here with Broly is unsafe, we are almost done with your ship you better leave, I don't wish to see a fellow low-class killed by the Legendary Super Saiyan." Tullece then asked, "Legendary Super Saiyan?" Paragus then looked at Tullece and said, "You saw the transformation occur in Broly that's only a quarter of his power, he has the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan." Tullece was never as terrified as he was before, this Broly had the power to take Freeza, Cooler, King Kold along with all their men single handedly.

The Ambush

In about three days the ship was completed and stocked with food and supplies ready to make the trip to earth. Tullece, Alican and their child Canto got ready to leave the barren planet in the southern galaxy. Tullece looked a Paragus and said, "Thank You, sorry this will be the last time I see you." Alican holding Canto entered first, Tullece was about to enter the ship when suddenly a blast his back. "Kakorot, you're not leaving," said the voice of Broly. Tullece turned around and said, "Look Here, I'm not Kakorot, I'm Tullece." Broly began to power-up, first the regular super saiyan Transformation. Tullece then yelled, "Kaioken Times Ten!" Tullece then charged, but was blocked easily as Broly continued to power up. "Tullece lets leave!" yelled Alican as the baby began to cry.

Paragus intervened and started to use his gadget that controlled Broly's power. It didn't work. Broly was so angered that even the gadget wouldn't work, "You will DIE KAKOROT!" he yelled as his muscles began to bulge and his pupils began to disappear. "KAKOROT, TIME TO FACE THE DEVEL!" Broly's hair turned green and his muscles grew to large size, he was the Legendary Super Saiyan.

The Battle of The Saiyans

Broly started by attacking Tullece ruthlessly. "Tullece!," yelled Alican. Broly began using haymaker punches and Tullece was finally able to dodge the hits and followed up with hits of his own, however the hits were nothing to the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly then blasted Tullece sending him flying into an ocean.

"Damn it!" yelled Paragus, "Broly is no longer under my control, I can't stop him." Alican then walked to Paragus, "There has to be something," she said. "No," said Paragus, "He is out of control now, the only way he will calm down is…, if he kills Tullece."

Tullece recovered and went underwater and thought for a while, and resurfaced. Broly was blasting the water yelling, "Kakorot, come out, come out." Tullece then realized that not even a kaioken times twenty would work. Tullece then was scared stiff, then suddenly the fear turned into anger, he could not, he would not let this mindless brute take over the man who liberated the Northern and Eastern Galaxies. Tullece then thought of his love, Alican and his child, Canto. "I WON'T LET YOU BEAT ME!!, BROLY!!" yelled Tullece as his hair began to stand, then his eyes turned green, then his hair began to glow and finally a yellow aura surrounded the once low-class saiyan, he was a Super Saiyan now.

Super Saiyan vs. Legendary Super Saiyan

Tullece then rushed and landed many punches at the brute, and it did a little damage. Broly then started ruthlessly attacking the new super saiyan sending him flying. Tullece knew even with his new power it was still not enough. Tullece started to charge up a blast, his favorite blast, Meteor Shot. Broly then began to charge his Omega Blast. "Take this Broly!" yelled Tullece as he launched the large blast. Broly followed up with his blast, the blasts clashed. Tullece knew this was the only change to wear down Broly so his hits could have an effect. The blasts clashed at each other, Broly's blast was initially more forceful due to his power. Tullece only had his drive and his need to defend his new family to back him up. Tullece was beginning to struggle when he yelled, "ALICAN!, I WON'T LOOSE!" Tullece then surged with new power and his blast then overcame Broly's and went straight toward the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Against All Odds

Paragus, Alican and Canto all stood in the outskirts of the torn up planet. "Stay here, I'm going to see if I could stop my son," said Paragus. Paragus flew to the site of the battle and saw the smoke clear up. When the smoke cleared up Broly stood with only a small wound on his side. "Nice hit Kakorot!, you kinda hurt me," laughed Broly. Paragus then flew in front of his son and said, "Stop it now, Broly he's not Kakorot, he is the one who killed Kakorot." Broly then smiled and said, "Father, if you get in my way-," Broly then flew and executed a punch that impaled the saiyan, "You will die." Paragus then began to cough up blood, "B-Broly, I hate you," said the saiyan as he died. Broly then threw his father and yelled, "NOW IT'S REALLY TIME TO DIE!" Broly began to rush Tullece. Tullece then had to think fast, "Super Kaioken Attack!" yelled Tullece as he turned an orange-red color. Tullece then rushed at Broly, he doged the brute's attack and followed up with his own attack on his back. Broly fell down and then Tullece used his Super Kaioken Attack to hit the fallen Legendary Super Saiyan. Tullece then flew back as Broly stood up. "Surprise, that barely hurt," laughed Broly, "You can't even hurt me!"

Tullece then thought to himself, "I'm done, he's just too strong." Broly then began to walk towards his Super Saiyan Enemy. Broly then rushed Tullece and hit him harder than ever. "Just Kill me now Broly!" yelled Tullece. Broly then walked slowly to him, that's when he saw Broly holding his side, the wound that Tullece inflicted with his meteor shot. "Okay Time to die!" yelled Broly. Tullece then yelled, "Super Kaioken Attack Times Two!" Tullece flew back and then flew straight to Broly and yelled, "Super Kaioken Attack Times Three!" Tullece directly hit the small wound. Broly yelled loudly. Then Tullece followed up with a Kill Driver on the wound increasing the size of it. Broly then punched Tullece on the face sending him flying, "Omega Blaster!" yelled the brute as Tullece was directly hit with the most powerful attack. "Damn Low Class."

The smoke cleared up and Broly saw that Tullece was nowhere to be seen. "He's gone," laughed Broly. Broly then began to power-up, "Now that Kakorot is gone, time for the planet." Broly then began to form a blast larger than that of Freeza. "Bye, Bye Planet!" yelled Broly. Just as the blast was about to be executed Broly felt a large force hit his side. Tullece had flown directly at Broly using a Super Kaioken Times Five. Tullece hit the brute and began to penetrate his side. Within seconds Tullece fully penetrated Broly leaving a large hole in his body. Broly was finally dead, however he still had a large blast hovering over him and it was beginning it's penetration on the planet. Tullece then flew to the direction of his ship. Tullece then saw his family along with one hundred Paragus soldiers.

The Escape

Tullece landed and saw the one hundred men, and asked, "Who do you pledge alligence to?" All of the men yelled, "Hail Lord Tullece!" All of the men then flew to the city and grabbed their families. Tullece and his family entered the ship and started it up and said, "En Route to Earth!" Tullece's ship exited followed by ten large passenger ships. Tullece now only had one final obstacle before Earth, King Kold and his fleet, hopefully they broke off.

Part 20: Earth Life

King Kold's Challenge

Tullece's ship followed by ten passenger ships were En Route to Earth. They had finally exited the southern Galaxy and were in the Western Edge of the Galaxy. Tullece was finally able to rest for once, he was reunited with his love and now he was a father as well. Tullece was sleeping when Alican yelled, "Tullece we have a call!" Tullece awoke and turned on the video phone and saw the video image of King Kold. "Tullece, I have my entire fleet ready to engage, how about you die like a man and come to fight me alone."

Engagement

Tullece was given the coordinates. It was the Earth's moon. Tullece wasn't sure if King Kold was bluffing or not. He had no choice though, King Kold probably established a base on earth, by now.

Tullece decided not to take everyone with him and took a one man space pod to earth's moon. Tullece then was contacted by Kold, "Land on the moon."

Tullece then landed on the moon, King Kold established a false atmosphere over the rock. Tullece exited to see one hundred men all lined up to fight the saiyan. "So King Kold!, I thought you were going to fight me like a man!" yelled Tullece. King Kold exited and laughed, "I lied" All of a sudden all of the one hundred men attacked. Tullece yelled, "Kaioken Times Fifty!" Tullece then rushed and killed many of the men within seconds. Twenty were gone. Tullece then laughed, "Hey Kold, let me share a move I found in the southern galaxy" Tullece then began to power up until the point where his hair turned yellow. He had become a Super Saiyan Again. Tullece then yelled, "Hey Kold men, let me show you my favorite move!" Tullece then extended his arm and yelled, "Meteor Blast!" Tullece then annihilated the eighty other men.

The Pathetic Emperor

Tullece then started his walk towards the father of Freeza and Cooler. King Kold was frightened by the Super Saiyan and begged, "L-lets talk about this, tell you what, have the Eastern Galaxy!, you can have it." Tullece continued his walk. King Kold stepped back, "Uh-uh th- the Northern Galaxy, have the whole Nothern Galaxy" said the King. Tullece then stoped, "Why make an ultimatum?, I can have it all." Tullece then punched King Kold, Kold fell, "Get up!, fight me!" King Kold knew he was outclassed.

King Kold delirious would rather commit suicide than die at the hands of a saiyan. He made an energy blade and cut his head off.

End of Tyrant Rule

Tullece then jumped out of the moon base with a temporary oxygen barrier, and blasted the rest of the fleet, ending the rule of King Kold.

Freeza, Cooler, and King Kold all tyrants of the most active parts of the galaxy. The universe suffered for a breif while, with no standardization of laws, space pirates sprung. Tullece kept his new planet, Tullecesei, under control of all planetary crisis.

Part 20: Earth Life

Final Moments

Tullece, Alican, and Canto along with the people of the Southern Galaxy Planet people all settle on Earth, now called Tullecesei. with no intelligent life civilizatons flourished, under the rule of a now good hearted Tullece.

Tullece stood at the altar of the highest point on Tullecesei, Mt. Everest, and knew he truly had everything he could possibly want.


End file.
